Sticks vs Dixie Kong (Peep4Life and ZackAttackX Collab)
Sticks vs Dixie Kong is a bonus episode of ZackAttackX's One Minute Melees and seventh collab with Peep4Life. Description Sonic the Hedgehog vs Donkey Kong! Two goddamn adorable sidekicks go head-to-head! Who will come out on top? Intro ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE! Fight (Peep4Life) Sonic, Knuckles, Amy and Sticks had grown increasingly worried. The fox hadn't returned from his flight over a jungle quite close to here. They adventured out, looking for Tails. As they split up, Sticks noticed animals picking at a body. When she went there, she saw Diddy Kong walking away. She saw the body was in fact Tails and so she attacked Diddy from behind. In the mean time, another monkey was watching from the trees: Dixie Kong! Dixie ran after Sticks and attacked her from behind. "What's your problem!?" The angry badger shouted at Dixie. Dixie grabbed Diddy's gear and confronted Sticks. Nobody blink! Fight! ''' Sticks threw her boomerang at Dixie which sent her into the trees. Dixie fired from the peanut popgun which knocked Sticks right on the nose. Sticks used her speed to her favor and ran at Dixie and delivered a homing attack. The shot sent Dixie into the trees but she grabbed a branch and began swinging through the jungle. She flipped at Sticks who tried to meet her with a homing attack but Dixie wrapped her legs around Sticks' head and crashed her into a tree. Dixie didn't release and slammed Sticks into the floor. Sticks used her spin dash to force a break and she followed with a second homing attack. Sticks then equipped her boomerang and threw it at Dixie, who ducked the projectile. Sticks delivered a flying kick and booted Dixie Kong into a fallen tree trunk. Dixie dropped a banana peel and forced the pursuing badger to slip. Sticks landed hard on her ass. Now Dixie had done it. "You could have broken my tailbone! Now you're in for it!" Sticks boomed. Dixie tried to flee but Sticks threw her own banana peel at her. The peel tripped Dixie and the monkey ate a homing attack. Dixie whipped her hair which made Sticks back up. Dixie then clapped Sticks' head and kicked her into a tree. Sticks struggled to her feet and ducked a leap from Dixie. Sticks then delivered a homing attack which forced Dixie to drop the peanut popgun. Dixie needed to win this now! She wrapped her tail around the neck of Sticks and threw her towards the previously destroyed plane. Sticks managed to recover and hit a homing attack on a tree to force animals and fruit to fall on Dixie. The monkey was stunned and when she turned around, Sticks knocked her out with the boomerang, sending the unconscious monkey towards the plane's debris. '''KO Sticks then tried to reunite with Sonic, Amy and Knuckles. Yes, she was sad about Tails but maybe Sticks could become Sonic's new main sidekick? Conclusion (Peep4Life) This melee's winner is: Sticks! Fight (ZackAttackX) Location: Sticks' Burrow - Sonic Boom (TV show). Dixie Kong was swooping through the trees, looking for Diddy Kong. He had been missing for quite some time now. She landed in front of Sticks' Burrow and saw that Sticks had Diddy tied up to a pole. (No, this isn't one of my fetishes! xD) Sticks turned around and saw Dixie and immediately threw her boomerang at her. "GO AWAY!" she shrieked. "I know you work for the government agencies! YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!" Dixie jumped out of the way of the boomerang and prepared to fight. GO FOR BROKE! FIGHT! Sticks and Dixie ran at each other. Dixie swung her ponytail in Sticks' face, distracting her long enough to unload with kicks and punches. Sticks staggered backwards, which bought enough time for Dixie to grab Diddy Kong's items. She used his Peanut Popgun and shot at Sticks, who used her agility to dodge the incoming peanuts. Sticks threw her boomerang at Dixie. Dixie spun her ponytail in a helicopter-like fashion, which brought her upwards, enabling her to dodge the boomerang. But Sticks was already chasing her. She used a Homing Attack, which brought her close to Dixie, but the monkey smacked the badger back down to the ground. Sticks picked herself up and looked up at Dixie, to find another barrage of peanuts heading her way. Sticks rolled out of the way and threw her boomerang at Dixie, which sent the monkey tumbling down. She equipped Diddy's Rocketbarrel boost to keep herself airborne. She then shot out another barrage of peanuts. Sticks could not dodge in time and the barrage sent her into a tree. Dixie flew at Sticks with full force, but the clever badger threw her boomerang into the engine of the Rocketbarrel pack, sending her crashing into Diddy Kong's pole, knocking both monkeys unconscious. K.O! Sticks retrieved her boomerang and spat at the monkeys. "Thought you could disguise yourself from me, huh?" she yelled. Conclusion (ZackAttackX) THIS MELEE'S VICTORY GOES TO... STICKS!Category:ZackAttackXtra Category:Collab One Minute Melees Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Animals' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Girls Only' themed One Minute Melees